


Thank you

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: This is a more personal one, the events that I tell in this fanfic really happened, I think it's my favorite until now.Thank you for reading!





	Thank you

That day I just stayed home. Too bad I couldn't spend it with them. We both had a lot of stuff to do, so we spent the day working on our tasks. Gladly it was in the same room so we could share both our presences with each other. The night started to come when they got up of their chair.  
\- I'm done studying now honey, waiting for you on the bed okay? Don't take too long.  
They placed a kiss on my cheek and passed through the door.  
\- Yeah okay...

The time passed, and I was finally done. I stretched myself on the chair and got up, going to the bedroom, just to see them scrolling through their phone with their back on my way.  
\- I'm here sweetie.  
I laid on their side, embracing their waist and giving them a kiss on their neck.  
\- Ah, hi baby...  
I could see something was wrong with them.  
\- Baby, are you okay?  
\- Y-yeah i'm fine.  
\- Are you sure?  
I rolled them to my side to look directly to their face and cup their cheek with one hand. There was a short silence. They were probably thinking if they should say what was it, or if they would lie again. They hesitate but finally had spoken.  
\- Asriel...do you remember my ex?  
I gave them a confused yet worried look. They had a lot of traumas because of their ex, I remember when they told me about what happened, and I helped them getting through it. I promised to them that nobody would hurt them like this again, and if this ex come back, I will be there for them.  
\- That crazy bitch? What did she do? Did she come back? Are you okay? Did she talk to you or hurt you in anyways?  
\- No, no don't worry thank god she didn't, but...I discovered more shit about her today…  
\- That not surprise me to be honest, what did she do?  
\- Well, I discovered about more people she abused...before and while I was with her...and...it was terrible things, you know, for fucks sake, even a child was abused by her…  
\- Man…  
\- And...I started to think again...about how I threw away my time with her...how I just thought it would be a healthy online relationship, I would do anything to her…but she treated me and other people that way, using me as a puppet to satisfact her desires...I feel disgusted about it since that day...but mostly important...how I traded you for that...

I saw their eyes starting to get wet. Immediately I hugged them and let them cry what they wanted on my chest, it breaks my soul seeing them on this state, especially because it's rare seeing them that way.  
\- Asriel, I'm so sorry, I feel terrible about it, you were there keeping me happy, but I just threw you to the side and started to have eyes only just for that stupid whore...I don't even know how you still forgive me after this...  
They said this with their voice cracking...that broke my heart profusely...I couldn't stand seeing them like this, I couldn't help but start to tear up a little too.  
\- My darling…love of my life...please, don't ever say something like this again...you see...do you remember all the terrible things I've done?  
\- Y...yes…  
They looked at me sniffing.  
\- And what did you do after that?  
\- I...I forgave you…  
\- Yeah...and why shouldn't I do the same too?  
\- B-but, there's no comparison…  
\- Of course it has. I did terrible things to people...like your ex did...and I thought a person that also did bad things to me was the only way to my happiness but in the end...I discovered they weren't the best person. Remember that?  
They nodded.  
\- So...with this words, saying that for the 100th time, I forgive you okay? You don't need to feel like this anymore. I assure you I forgive you. And if you have another moment like this, I promise I won't get tired of saying this. I. Forgive. You...do you know that...I was waiting for you the whole time right? I knew one way or another you would come back...I could see you weren't good in that relationship, and even if you forgot me...I was still by your side, waiting for you. You don't know the amount of happiness I felt when you came back and I could comfort you...like you did to me.

They started to cry again. But seeing by their face, it was a cry of...happiness?  
\- Asriel...do you know how much you've changed my life? How much do you helped me? After you helped me I don't remember one single day that I woke up feeling like trash, or feeling depressed, but instead feeling happy, feeling like myself, just because of you...you make me happy since the day you happened to show into my life, even happier after all this thing that happened, and I couldn't be as grateful as I am…thank you...thank you so much...you're my hero...you're my prince...no...you're my king…  
That was it, with that words, I started to cry like the crybaby I am, but I was crying of joy, crying while a big smile happened to appear on my face and I started laughing of happiness. How on earth I found such a lovely and incredible partner like this? I just want to protect them...from everything bad that has the potential to hurt them, I would certainly give my life for that little human. They started to laugh too, and we stayed like this, two lovestruck idiots, crying and laughing while hugging each other and giving each other sloppy kisses on their tears.  
\- My darling. I promise to you...nobody, nobody will hurt you while I'm by your side okay, I love you so much, my prince, my majesty...  
\- I love you too...  
We gave each other a very long and passionate kiss. After we broke it, they kept with their head on my chest while I was petting their hair.

\- Now my majesty...  
I broke the silence, pinning them gently on the mattress and whispered into their ear.  
\- Come here, I'll show you how exactly a prince like you should be treated in bed...


End file.
